Megalopolis
, 5 |previous = Space Station (Campaign) |next = ??? |music = Mirror's Edge |theme = |enemies = 15 |released = 10.0.0 |location = Crossed Worlds |Theme = Major City |image = Slide_3_background.png }} Megalopolis is the 4th level in the Crossed Worlds campaign. Appearance The Megapolis map is identical to the Parkour City multiplayer map. It has two very tall buildings one with scaffolding going down it and helipad and helicopter on top, the other being having a tall spire with antenna on top. Around these are several smaller towers with planks that allow you to travel from building to building. Enemies * Pistol Soldier * Rifle Soldier * Rocket Soldier Boss * Military Mech Story After Newbie and the Female Survivor escape the Space Station by using a UFO, they come back to Earth. When they land, the local military sees the UFO and mistakes the occupants as actual aliens, and try to kill them. This leaves Newbie with the task of killing them before the same happens to him. Hidden Coin and Gem The coin is located on a building with the cement mixer. The gem is located at the very bottom landing of the fire escape of the building directing in front of you upon spawning. Strategy Make sure you watch for enemies who manage to get up to the skyscraper. The most efficient way to beat this level is to rocket jump or fly on top of the helicopter and snipe out the enemies before they get up. You can actually use a primary weapon with a scope because it usually takes 1-3 shots to the head (with a primary weapon) to kill them. Watch of for the rocket soldiers who will start shooting at you from below. The boss takes a while to get up to the top of the skyscraper, use this to your advantage and finish him slowly while he makes his way up. Trivia * This is the first level where you have to kill human beings instead of monsters. * Its multiplayer map counterpart is Parkour City, which looks exactly the same. * This is the first level where enemies have hitscan weapons. This makes their weapons unavoidable * Strangely, when one of the soldiers uses the Secret Forces Rifle, the Desert Eagle firing sound plays instead. This was probably implemented to alert the player of the soldier's presence. * The Pixel Gun Company has released this map's counterpart, Destroyed Megalopolis. * If you are not extremely experienced, then this level is impossible to achieve 3 stars at low-levels on hard mode. HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 21-16-31-34.png|The story comic of Megalopolis. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-10-13.png|A red cement mixer. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-10-32.png|The top of one building. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-11-22.png|A crane carrying a load of wood and a red roof. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-11-33.png|The inside of one building that's under construction. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-12-22.png|The main building. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-12-34.png|The top of a different building. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-12-48.png|A different building with air conditioners. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-13-01.png|The top of another building but the door inside has blood on the bottom. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-13-27.png|A billboard advertising the Guerrilla Rifle and Brutal Headhunter as the most recommended weapons in the map. Screenshot_2014-07-11-18-14-03.png|The helicopter at the top of the giant skyscraper. IMG_0973.JPG|The side view of an unfinished building. Category:Campaign Maps Category:Crossed Worlds Category:Maps Category:Minigame Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps